This specification is directed generally to determining whether query templates are semantically equivalent query templates.
Different search queries are often issued by users that are seeking the same type of information. For example, a first user may issue a first query and navigate to a first search result document for the query in seeking certain information. A second user may issue a unique second query and navigate to the same search result document in seeking the same information.